geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jevron L Freeman/The Longest Levels in Geometry Dash
This is a list of some levels that are more than a minute (XL levels). #10 - Foreverbound by BobRatchet Forever bound is a colorful extra long level by BobRatchet. There is many colors and many more things that will make you be amaze! At one segment, you'll also see the monster boss from Volcano Rush by Manix648. This level currently sits at 2 minutes and 4 seconds, as it is unknown if the time will update. #9 - Phobos 2.0 by 21 People (Verified by Krazyman50) Phobos is very infamous for being a very extreme demon. Phobos is a level named after the song and the moon of Mars, Phobos. The level is so hard that four people have beaten the level! That is less of the number of people who completed Bloodbath, most notably the hardest possible level in existence! The level is 2 minutes long and 18 seconds. #8 - by Dorabae Dorabae Basic 8 was an awesome level back in 1.9. I still find this level cool still because it's well made (sorta). The level is very colorful and vibrant. The level is fairly easy but is yet rated hard. This level is appeareantly 2 minutes and 20 seconds. #7 - Sonic Wave by Cyclic Sonic Wave is another extreme demon made by the former legendary retired Geometry Dash Player, Cyclic. Nobody has beaten Sonic Wave because of its extreme waves. The level is full of tight wave spaces and extreme mini wave parts. Cyclic seemed to have claimed to beat it, but he actually hacked it and speedhacked the new darkblue variant. This level is 2 minutes and 30 minutes. #6 - by Dorabae Another still cool Dorabae Level, Dorabae Basic 7 will always be my favorite Dorabae Basic. I love it more than Dorabae-Basic 12 for some reason. I don't know, I think it's because of the song, Clown Party by Waterflame. By the way, the colors in this level actually makes perfect sense with the song because the colors resemble that of a circus. The level is fairly easy again but is yet for some reason rated insane. The level is 2 minutes and 35 seconds. #5 - Dear Nostalgists by TriAxis Dear Nostalgists is a easy and glitchy demon level made by the beloved Triaxis. The level is also very nostalgic! This level is counted as the most best 1.0 level made after the version in Geometry Dash currently. Dear Nostalgists is a level made for nostalgic people (obviously). The level is 3 minutes and 48 seconds. #4 - AfterCataBath by Zimnior12 AfterCataBath is an impossible level that fuses the levels Cataclysm, Bloodbath, and Aftermath together, in which are all extreme demons. AfterCataBath is actually possible, but it's very unlikely that a person would beat the level, even the people who completed all of the extreme demons in blue text! (Maybe...). Somebody also made another more impossible version of AfterCataBath in which most of the straight flying parts are replaced with impossible mini wave parts. This level is 4 minutes and 13 minutes. #3 - Hexagon Force Full by Partition Hexagon Force Full is an extended version of Robtop's level, Hexagon Force (obviously). The level is made by one of my favorite creators, Partition, a Korean Geometry Dash Player who has recently made a second channel. The level is currently 4 minutes and 16 seconds. #2 - Dem Travel by Serponge Dem Travel is a very vibrant colorful 2.0 extra long level. Dem Travel starts easy but then gets harder every second after. It's generally known as an easy demon. Notice how I didn't say very easy because the most notably hardest part in the level is the infamous wave part. This level is 5 minutes and 57 seconds. Honorble Mentions: *Artificial Ascent by 12 People *Artificial Ideology by TeamN2 *Betrayal of Fate by Weoteoteo and Xcy *Bloodbath by 11 People *Bloodlust by 10 People *Cosmic Calamity by 21 People *Cubes story GD by IYuril * by Knobbelboy *Death Corridor by KaotikJumper *Death Madness by PissedPisi *Death Moon by Caustic *Falling Up by Krazyman50 * by Serponge *Fusion Z by 16 People *Genetic Flow by TentativeTeam *GeoDash Revenge (page now deleted) by JordanKyser *High Life by Miguesword *Invaderz AH by Seth4564TI *Lit Fuse by Krazyman50 *Obscurum by Bryan1150 *Reanimation by Terron *Rebellion by Bryan1150 *Rediverge by Triaxis and Flux *Ruined Journey by 19 People * by 1CocL3 *All Sonic Wave Remakes * by Psycomaniac14 * by G4lvatron *Stereo Madness XL by RainAquaticStar *Supersonic by Zenthic Alpha and others *Tetrix by Insendium *The Furious by Knobbelboy *Ultimate Demon Mix by Zobros * by 8 People *Wysteria by TriAxis *Yatagarasu by 24 people #1 - Lonely Travel by FunnyGame You all saw this coming! :) Lonely Travel is a long and highly detailed level made by the one and only FunnyGame. The level consists of over 30,000 objects max without hacks. The level is what inspired Dem Travel. The level is mostly grayscale throughout the time, which actually makes sense, considering the fact that the level is called "Lonely Travel.' The level is appearantly 5 minutes and 59 seconds, making this level longest level in Geometry Dash currently. Category:Blog posts